Various vehicle dolly structure, such as for a truck wheel, is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,027. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,616 sets forth a dolly block for supporting an axle hub therein, with the dolly block being provided with spaced axle support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,123 are further examples of wheel dolly structures.